


Last Chance to Run

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: What if I loved all these what ifs away? [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dance, Honeymoon, No Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Finn and Rey's wedding day is here! Sequel to "That's my kind of night!" Not required to read, but preferred : ).





	Last Chance to Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JTSKYWALKER](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JTSKYWALKER).



**Rey pov:**

I look myself in the mirror and sigh giddily. 

Today is the day. 

So far, all I have on is Leia's veil, which goes to the floor and has lace and gold beads along the sides and at the bottom; along with my floral print dressing robe. My dress is about to be handed to me by Jess, my editor and Maid-Of-Honor.

 A knock raps on my door, as well as a voice. 

 "Rey? It's Jess. Are you ready for your dress?" 

 I grin from ear to ear at my reflection and open the door. 

 "You already look amazing. But, you can't get married in a robe. So, take it off and step in so I can zip you up," Jess says as I drop the robe with a slight blush. 

 "Are you ready to marry Finn?" 

 My heart beats faster at that, but it's still sure if what it wants. 

 "Absolutely. It's not even a choice." I reply. 

 "Are you nervous?

Jess finished zipping me up. 

"About marrying Finn? Definitely not," I reply, lifting my dress up to walk out of the bathroom to meet Leia. "However, I _am_ nervous about flubbing up my vows, stepping on Finn's feet during the first dance, setting the church on fire with the unity candle," I trail off while Jess laughs. 

 "Well, as your maid of honor, I am the first to say that that definitely will not be happening, and everything is going to be beautiful and romantic and perfect." Jess replies, doing little to help my jitters. 

I make eye contact with a teary-eyed Leia in a stunning deep-green dress. 

 "Your mother would be so proud," She begins, "And so would your father." 

 Leia pulls me into a hug, and I wrap my arms tightly around her, fighting back tears. 

Leia sniffs a little bit, and breaks the hug. 

 "Today's the day." 

  I nod, and put my converse on beneath the dress as the photographer's camera continues capturing the moment. 

 The door creaks open, and I hear a gruff voice. 

 "Am I interrupting anything?" Han asks. 

 "Not anymore than usual," Leia replies. 

 Han comes into view with a smug grin. 

 "It's almost time," He says. "We better get in line because our guests are getting a bit restless, and Rey's groom is getting a bit nervous." 

 Leia throws her head back and laughs. 

 "So is our bride." 

* * *

**Finn pov:**

I stand at the back door of the church, waiting to enter and marry Rey. Poe pats my shoulder as I exhale to dispel some nerves. I've only gotten to touch Rey once, and that was early this morning. 

I can't wait to see her walk down the aisle. 

Will I cry? Maybe. Will I fall more in love? That's not possible, but Rey always proves that assumption to be wrong. 

 "Finn, you better take a deep breath, because we have three minutes to showtime," Poe says from behind me. I can practically  _hear_ the smirk in his voice. 

I jump a little bit and take another deep breath. 

Today's the day.

* * *

**Rey pov:**

I can hear the music from outside the door. My dog is panting, and I'm praying he doesn't drop the rings.

_<https://youtu.be/_7gjwS13smI>_

At the first run of the chorus, Jess begins her walk down the aisle, escorting Her a down the aisle. 

I take Han and Leia's arms in mine as Finn's dog, Ashoka, walks down alone. 

And then it's time for me to be given away. 

 The doors are opened for Han, Leia, and I as we walk down the aisle. 

I see Finn's eyes become set on mine, before he begins sobbing. I feel my own eyes well up with tears and a lump form in my throat. 

 "Who giveth this bride to be married?" Poe's grandfather asks. 

 "We do." Han and Leia reply. 

 "So it be. May I see the rings please?" 

 Jess hands him the rings and smiles. 

I step onto the platform as Poe's grandfather begins to talk. Whatever he says is foreign to me as I clutch Finn's hands and look into his eyes. 

 "And now the two will say the vows that they have written for one another." 

 I smile and take the microphone from Jess. 

 "Finn, your are my whole world. Like how there is no Aquaman without Mera, there is no Captain America without Sharon, there is no me without you. I promise to always hold your love in my heart, and come what may, I will carry this promise of myself to you forever." 

 Finn smiles, and wipes his tears with his free hand. 

 "Rey, I have never been good with words. That's why you're the writer of our duo," The crowd laughs. "And so, I will enlist the help of Justin Timberlake to allow me to promise myself to you." 

 _Mirrors_ begins to play, and I smile, looking at Finn with a look of love. 

We slide the rings on as the final notes play.

The song finishes playing when Poe's grandfather begins to talk again.

"And now, we will have the Unity Candle ceremony," He says. "This symbolizes the combining of two families into one." 

I walk with Finn's help, and we both take candles that the older man has offered. 

"And now, the joint candle will be lit to symbolize the forming of a new family." 

Finn and I light the wick at the same time and smile at each other. 

And then the music starts playing as the candle burns brightly, and we run away from the church to share our first kiss as man and wife in private. 

 

 

 


End file.
